EL VALOR DE LA AMISTAD
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William aprende lo que es tener a un amigo cerca, en especial un amigo como Grell.


**_ESTO NO ES UN GRELLIAM ROMÁNTICO SI USTED PIENSA ESO, WILLIAM LE PERFORARA LA CABEZA CON SU DEATH SCYTHE Y LE OTORGARA HORAS EXTRA NO REMUNERADAS._**

**_ESTE ES UN FIC SOBRE LA AMISTAD Y SOLIDARIDAD, AMOR FRATERNAL. _**

**_ERIC Y ALAN SIEMPRE ESTARÁN VIVOS EN MIS FICS PUES CONSIDERO UNA LASTIMA QUE HAYAN MUERTO TAN REPENTINAMENTE SIN EXPLOTAR AL MÁXIMO A LOS PERSONAJES._**

**_TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS CON LOS CAMBIOS Y EXPERIMENTOS QUE HE ESTADO REALIZANDO A TRAVÉS DE MIS HISTORIAS._**

**_GRACIAS._**

* * *

William T. Spears, el gerente del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis división Londres, un hombre sereno, frío y solitario, caminaba por los pasillos del gran edificio rumbo a su oficina para encerrarse como siempre y comenzar a trabajar, en su recorrido pudo apreciar a sus empleados "perdiendo el tiempo" como siempre, Eric tras Alan platicando siempre y Ronald coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le atraviesa, otros cuantos riendo y jugando en lugar de cumplir su trabajo, socializando y haciendo "amigos", "amistad", William nunca necesito de es, lo único que requería para ser "feliz" era su tranquilidad y los documentos llenados correctamente para evitarse las horas extra. Los amigos solo eran pretextos para el incumplimiento e irresponsabilidad laboral, ademas de que estos siempre querrían favores especiales.

Cuando William entro a su oficina se topo con montañas de papeles en su escritorio, _"¿porque estaba siempre rodeado de ineptos incompetentes?"_, todos los documentos eran de los nuevos reclutas comandados por Sutcliff, otro inepto que no era capas de seguir ordenes simples, William no entendía como es que el pelirrojo logro subir de rango y mantenerse como jefe y maestro. El gerente suspiro y comenzó a revisar la documentación.

Parecía como si esta torre infinita de papeles no terminaría nunca, como jefe William bien podría delegar responsabilidades e irse a su casa a descansar un par de días, pero un líder no podía darse ese lujo, pronto en unas semanas se acercaba su derecho a vacaciones, así que no abusaría de su poder y seria paciente.

Para su mala suerte serian las dos semanas más largas de su eterna e inmortal vida, el papeleo se seguía acumulando, las horas extra se acrecentaban y las muertes sin programar seguían ocurriendo, todo por esas malditas alimañas, William odiaba a los demonios, todos eran unos roba almas, no entendía el ¿porque? a uno de sus subordinados le parecían tan agradables y dignos de su compañía.

William llevaba días largos sin dormir, ni siquiera un pequeño descanso los dioses de la muerte deben de dormir y comer para mantenerse fuertes, una de las desventajas de su divinidad. Lo único con que se mantenía era con café, aunque como buen ingles lo suyo era un buen té, esta bebida caliente no tenia los mismos efectos que la bebida negra y revitalizante.

El trabajo de campo debía ser cumplido, más almas debían ser cosechadas, el gerente salio de su oficina para buscar a Knox y que este lo acompañara, pero el joven no había regresado de su ultima encomienda, William suspiro con fastidio pues ya sabia a quien tenia que recurrir, "Sutcliff", para su desagrado el gerente encontró al pelirrojo extravagante arreglándose las uñas mientras conversaba con Humphries, el moreno ataco la cabeza del pelirrojo con su polo de poda haciendo sangrar a la melena rojiza.

_**-Sutcliff, ¿has terminado de perder el tiempo?.-**_ pregunto el gerente muy molesto

_**-Oh Will!.-**_ Grell corrió y abrazo a su jefe como si nada hubiera pasado.

**_-Mmmhf, Sutcliff, iremos al mundo humano a cosechar almas, date prisa.-_** dijo William con molestia mientras trataba de alejarse del pelirrojo.

-Oh, es una cita Will cariño?, oh, no sabes cuanto he deseado esto, salir juntos por la noche, en un baño de sangre humana, oh es tan romántico Will.- grell no ocultaba su felicidad mientras se aferro nuevamente al brazo de su patrón.

_**-Nada de eso Sutcliff, tenia planeado salir en compañía de Knox, pero este no ha vuelto así que tendré que ir contigo por mucho que me moleste.-**_aclaro el moreno.

Ambos hombres yacían en las calles de Londres en busca de las almas para cosechar, pero para su sorpresa y desdicha, el joven conde Phantomhive esta presente donde el cuerpo, acompañado por su mayordomo del infierno, el malestar de William se triplico, no solo ya le dolía la cabeza, ahora tenia nauseas, la peste de ese demonio le parecía repulsiva, para empeorar todo Grell corrió donde el mayordomo y lo abrazo, proclamando su eterno amor y deseo, William estaba seguro de que le daría una embolia, los shinigamis no podían ser colegas, ni socios de un demonio, mucho menos "amigos" era inmoral, inaceptable y asqueroso, si William estuviese colgando de un risco y su única salvación fuese darle la mano a un demonio el mismo preferiría soltarse y caer al abismo con una muerte segura antes de tocar a un ser tan inferior a el.

William siguió cosechando las almas en el lugar, mientras que Grell estaba jugando rudo con Michaelis, la ira de William creció más, estaba cansado y quería llegar a dormir y ahora no solo estaba trabajando durante su malestar si no que también tenia que cuidar que el demonio no matara a su subordinado por su comportamiento inmoral, el hombre estuvo a punto de llamar la atención de su rojo empleado pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando William abrió los ojos, lo que estuvo frente a el fue un manchon rojo, indescifrable busco sus lentes pues no los tenia puestos, pronto una voz chillona le hizo entender todo.

**_-Wiiiilllll, has despertado, estaba tan preocupada por ti.-_** Grell le coloco las gafas a su jefe y continuo hablando.

Todo se volvió más claro ahora, estaba en la enfermería.

_**-¿Que paso?-** _pregunto William con el ceño fruncido, su dolor de cabeza seguía ahí.

**_-¿Sabes Will?, la enfermera dijo que no has dormido lo suficiente, debes descansar, no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo.-_**la parca salio velozmente sin dar más explicaciones dejando solo a su jefe, William seguía cansado y no quería saber más, así que volvió a dormir.

Grell llego donde sus subordinados, que no solían trabajar al igual que el, pero ahora les daría un incentivo para terminar su documentación. Solo se escucho el rugir de un motor y gritos desesperados, tras la risa maníaca del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo llego a la oficina de William con todos los informes terminados, ya solo requerían la firma del gerente para ser archivados, pero eso podía esperar.

_**-Vaya vaya Sutcliff, te sientes el jefe ahora que Spears no esta.-**_ se burlo Eric al ver a su rojo compañero.

**_-Cállate Slingby, más vale que tu también termines tu trabajo hoy.-_** amenazo el pelirrojo.

**-Si no ¿que?.-** reto el rubio.

**_-Te partiré con mi sierra, deberías tener miedo Eric, eres un shinigami caído y es seguro que irías al infierno por segar vidas inocentes por un mero capricho._**- dijo Grell, con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro demente y burlo.

_**-¿Shinigami caído?, ¿almas inocentes?, ¿un capricho?, mira quien lo dice "Jack el Destripador".-** _Eric salto de su asiento después de ese comentario y alcanzo al pelirrojo que ya iba saliendo de la oficina, lo envolvió por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y tapo su boca para que este no pudiera gritar, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y susurro a su oído:

_**-Ten por seguro que si voy al infierno regresare por ti y te llevare conmigo, a lo más profundo del averno donde nadie te pueda escuchar.-**_ Eric soltó a su rehén y le dio un beso en la sien para después aventarlo lejos. Grell perdió todo el color en su rostro, estaba realmente asustado por ese comentario y salio corriendo hacia un lugar seguro.

Eric se quedo solo riendo a carcajadas, amaba molestar a Grell. Alan apareció después y charlaron como si nada.

Cuando Grell recupero el aliento y se calmo, entro de nuevo a la habitación donde descansaba su patrón.

**_-Will, cariño, ya todo esta listo, podemos irnos.-_** dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras despertaba a su jefe.

**_-Sutcliff...-_**William seguía soñoliento.

_**-Shhh, Will, te llevare a tu casa, el trabajo esta terminado, ya me encargue de todo.-**_ Grell ayudo a levantarse a su amado jefe, este estaba muy cansado para protestar.

Grell acompaño a William hasta su casa, lo acomodo en la cama y le preparo un caliente y reconfortante té, charlaron un poco más y el pelirrojo se retiro.

Ala mañana siguiente un dulce aroma despertó los sentidos de William, el hombre se sentó en su cama, se froto los ojos, busco sus gafa y se las puso, una vez listo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de larga melena roja y una sonrisa con dientes de sierra.

**_-Will cariño, has despertado, toma asiento en seguida estará listo el desayuno.-_** Grell guió a William a la mesa y regreso a la cocina, William no dijo nada, solo espero, una vez que grell regreso con el desayuno y le sirvió a William, este se sentó frente a el y comieron juntos.

**_-Sutcliff, ¿que haces aquí?-_ **William hablo interrumpiendo el desayuno.

_**-Te hice el desayuno Will, no es obvio.-**_ dijo Grell sin dejar de sonreír y continuo comiendo.

_**-Me refiero a ¿como entraste a mi casa?-**_ Will estaba molesto con el pelirrojo por la invasión a su vida privada.

_**-Bueno Will, tengo mis trucos.**_

**_-No quiero que lo hagas Sutcliff, no quiero que entres a mi casa sin mi autorización y toques mis cosas.-_** William hablo seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

**_-Bueno Will, necesitas ayuda, más ahora que son tus vacaciones no quiero que te preocupes por nada, yo estaré aquí para ti.-_** Grell dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Para eso son los amigos cariño.-**_

_**-¿Amigos?.**_- cuestiono William, era extraño.

_**-Si Will, y seamos sinceros, soy el único amigo que tienes, el único real y el "mejor".-**_ Grell termino su desayuno y levanto los platos, camino rumbo a la cocina dejando solo a William con sus pensamientos.

_**Amigos.-**_ William susurro y sonrió, el no necesito nunca un amigo y ahora aquí tenia a uno de verdad.

_**-No te preocupes por mi, en realidad no tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi casa y te prometo no descuidar mis deberes en la oficina Will.-** _Grell regreso a la mesa.

Todos los días durante las vacaciones de William Grell iba a casa del moreno para atenderlo y cuidar de el, en la oficina Grell había tomado el mano del despacho, si el pelirrojo se lo proponía podía ser realmente responsable y tan cruel como William, los castigos no se hicieron esperar. William se sintió incomodo al principio pero se acostumbro rápido era relajante no preocuparse por nada y delegar sus responsabilidades.

Las vacaciones de William terminaron y este volvió a trabajar, para sus sorpresa todo estaba en perfecto orden, Sutcliff no causo estragos en su ausencia.

Los días pasaron, el clima en Londres era frío y lluvioso, las muertes no pararían solo porque los segadores se resfriaran, como siempre el despacho estaba escaso de personal, así que William tuvo que salir también a trabajar, pero no lo haría solo, fue acompañado por Ronald y Grell.

Había una tormenta terrible, la lluvia no se detendría en mucho tiempo, los segadores terminaron con sus cosechas de ese día y volvieron a la cede shinigami.

_**-Aaachuu... Will, he terminado, ¿puedo retirarme ya?.-**_Grell estaba empapado y temblando de frío, no dejaba de estornudar, comenzaba a sentirse algo enfermo.

_**-Sutcliff, estas arruinando el piso.-**_ William reprendió mientras tomaba la documentación del pelirrojo

**_-Wiiiill, no me siento bien, ¿ puedo irme ya?.-_ **Grell se quejo nuevamente.

**_-Tal ves si no insistieras en usar ese horrible saco rojo tuyo y optaras por usar algo realmente abrigador, no estarías quejándote ahora.-_ **William hablo sin apartar la mirada de los papeles en sus manos, cuando el moreno alzo la mirada observo al pelirrojo ya dormido en el sillón de su oficina, William enarco una ceja en señal de molestia, se levanto y se acerco al durmiente segador, William le hablo pero este no respondió el gerente toco la frente del pelirrojo con el dorso de su mano, Grell tenia "fiebre", estaba ardiendo. William tomo en sus brazos a la parca y salio del lugar.

Cuando Grell despertó, estaba en una cama que no era la suya, eso quería decir que tampoco estaba en su casa, el lugar era sereno y sumamente ordenado, aunque sin mucha personalidad, "¿donde estaba?", de pronto un hombre entro a la habitación, traía en sus manos una charola con lo que parecía ser algo comestible por el olor.

**_-¿Will?.-_** el pelirrojo pregunto.

_**-Me alegra que despertaras Sut... Grell.-**_ William hablo mientras acomodaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche y servia algo de té para su invitado.

_**-Will, ¿donde estoy?...-**_

_**-Estamos en mi casa Grell, te quedaste dormido en mi oficina, tenias mucha fiebre.-** _aclaro William

_**-¿Porque me trajiste a tu casa Will?.-**_ Grell pregunto algo desconcertado, la fiebre ya había cedido y no estaba alucinando pero no entendía la buena acción de su jefe.

_**-Bueno Sutcliff... usted cuido de mi cuando yo lo necesite, usted necesitaba atención medica ademas ¿que haría yo si perdiera a mi único mejor amigo?-**_ dijo William con un sonrojo profundo.

**_-Gracias Will.-_** Grell hablo con un rubor en sus mejillas y abrazo a su jefe y amigo fuertemente.

William había aprendido el valor de la amistad. En especial la amistad de su rojo subordinado.


End file.
